The Baby Project
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: Sakura is partnered up with Sasuke for a class assignment to take care of fake baby for Health class, what will happen? Will sparks fly b/w the couples. SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen, & ... I don't own NARUTO : Enjoy
1. Surprise !

A/N: This was first story I've ever written for fanfiction, but I took it down because I didn't think it was amazing, but I revised it and hopefully it got better (:

BIG SURPRISE

"Ahhh!" cried Sakura Haruno, "I'm going to be late!"

She quickly threw on some skinny jeans, raglan shirt (You know the shirts with the sleeves to the elbow that's usually black and the rest of the shirt other than the sleeves is white, I'll stop rambling now.), and a old pair of converse and tied her long pink hair into a messy ponytail as she grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen. (Her parents aren't there because their work makes them go away for long periods of time.)

She got to Konoha High just in time for the second bell. Her best friend Hinata Hyuuga saved her a seat in the back of the classroom. Her teacher, Kakashi came in 10 minutes after her. _'Dang I could have walked and he still wouldn't be here' _thought Sakura. (She lives close to school.)

"Hello students. Sorry I'm late again. Well let's take attendance." Kakashi said lazily.

"Aburame Shino"

"Bzzz…" Shino remained silent, but his pet bug answered for him

"Akimichi Chouji"

"_Munch…munch_" Kakashi of course knew to listen for the sound of crunching bbq flavored potato chips.

"Gaara"

"Here." Gaara looked indifferent as usual.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Present." Sakura replied happily as usual.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"H-h-here." She stuttered due to her shyness.

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Hn." Neji said his usual reply.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Awoooo~" Kiba howled, grinning mischievously.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Here…What a drag, I could be home sleeping." Shikamaru complained his usual complaint for having to come to school that day, pretty much everyday.

"Rock Lee"

"Here and with more Youth then yesterday!" Rock Lee, had passion in his eyes.

"Tenten"

"Here." TenTen replied twirling her pencil in circles.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke muttered, utterly bored.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"HERE! And you better believe it!" Naruto yelled with energy, no one knew exactly where it all came from, especially so early in the morning.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Here and looking better than yesterday!" Ino got up on her desk and struck a pose. (These kind of things happen on a regular bases, so everyone is pretty used to it by now.)

"Good. Everyone is here." Kakashi said gleefully.

Everyone looked at him in suspicion. Knowing him, he probably cooked up something horrible for them. (He's also their health teacher and they have him first, so they stay with him even after homeroom.) He got a semi-large box out and opened it.

"Starting today, we will be starting a new unit: The Responsibilities of Becoming a Parent." He told them with a smile, "So I'll be partnering you up with people and you may not change partners under an circumstances. I will give you a fake baby and you will take care of it for one month. Also I know that we have more guys than girls, so some of you will have to be paired up with the same sex." Everyone looked at him with complete horror. He continued, "You will move in with your partner and treat it as a real baby. It also acts like a real baby, so you need to feed it, change it, and love it or else it cries like there is no tomorrow. It has heat sensors on both sides of its body, so you and your partner need to sleep on either side of it. And partners are:

"Ino and Shikamaru (Ino looked at him with pure hatred and Shikamaru was just being Shikamaru), Tenten and Neji (Tenten face turned bright red and Neji displayed no emotions), Hinata and Naruto (Hinata looked like she was about to faint and Naruto looked fairly happy), and Sakura and Sasuke (Sakura looked kind of disappointed and Sasuke looked slightly colder than ever). Those end the straight couples. Now for the gay…I mean other couples:

"Gaara and Chouji (Gaara didn't seem to care and Chouji just kept eating), Kiba and Shino (Shino had blank face, while Kiba had the shocked anime exoression plastered on his face), and well Rock Lee you can be by yourself (Lee looked sad by this). Ok fine (giving into his queer puppy dog face) you may join Gaara and Chouji's group. Now come up with your partners and get your babies." Kakashi said as he began taking the babies out.

Sakura came up with Sasuke and got a baby. It looked almost like a real baby. She took it back to her desk with Sasuke tailing behind. Once everyone had a baby Kakashi took out a small remote and yelled:

"IT ALL BEGINS NOW!"

Kakashi pushed the big red button in the center of the remote and the babies eyes opened.

REVIEW & the new chapter will be up before you know it hahaha xd


	2. Moving In

Thanks for the reviews (: They always make me want to write more~

Moving In

Sasuke drove them, in his sleek, sexy black Aston Martin DBS, to Sakura's house, so she could pack her things.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." Sasuke sneered as he glared at her.

"Go piss off jerk and don't wake the baby." Sakura countered back as she stalked into the house. She took her sweet time as she found clothes for a month. When she finished packing she decided it was best not to aggravate him anymore, took one last look at her messy room, and went to the car.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said impatiently as looked at his watch with fake importance, "Let's go."

In a matter of minutes they were at Uchiha Manor. There was one other car in the driveway. _'His brother must be home,' _Sakura thought as they came to a stop. (His parents died five years ago in a tragic car accident, made headline news "Uchiha Inc, Founder, Fugaku Uchiha, and wife, Mikoto, found dead at the scene of a major accident!" His brother took over the company.) Sasuke stopped the car in the long driveway and left Sakura in the car with the baby and her luggage. "Jerk," she grumbled. As she struggled with her luggage and holding on to the baby she hauled herself up the stairs and as soon as she entered the house she dropped her suitcase and her mouth turned into a big 'O'.

Her faceà O-O;

_'This place is HUGE…," _she thought.

Sasuke finally came to help her, but when he saw her with her mouth open he smirked. While she was in a daze he walked up to her and whispered, "Amazing isn't it?"

Sakura was startled to see his face just centimeters away from hers. She stepped back and said, "Uh, yeah." Her ears turned a bit pink from the close contact. Other then that he couldn't tell if she enjoyed it or not.

Sasuke took the suitcase up the stairs while Sakura took the sleeping baby. The ceiling was so high up and when she looked around she could see chandeliers in each room. The floor was made of marble and the stair railings were sleek and golden. The hallways stretched on and on and Sasuke brought her to his room. His room was basically the size of her room, her kitchen, and her living room. _'Of course his room is basically bigger than my house,' _she thought. His room was a dark navy color with a HUGE bed. The pillows looked so soft that Sakura just wanted to jump in them. He had a huge plasma screen and the computer (Mac) and the mahogany desk were on the side. His window was as tall as the ceiling and there was a soft, plush leather couch in front of the TV. On the side of the television was a fireplace.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEKKKK! WAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the baby.


	3. Late Night Snack

Late Night Snack

The cry startled Sakura, and she almost dropped the baby.

"What's wrong with it?" Saskue grumbled, looking at the baby like it was a unknown creature from another planet.

"Uhm, I think it's hungry." Sakura replied.

"How do you feed it?" he asked.

Sakura dug through her bag until she found the electronic spoon. "Kakashi said we just shove this thing in its mouth." (Actually this is sort of a charger so that it keeps working, but Kakashi didn't think this would be important for them to know.)

"Hn," was all he said. After they "fed" the baby and put it in a baby crate so it could play with Sasuke's cat. After that Sakura started unpacking.

"You can put all your clothes and things in the box in my closet."

"Box? A box? What the hell! I am not using a box." Sakura retorted.

"You take what I give you," he mocked back.

_'Jackass..I'll get you tonight. Heh,heh,'_ she thought.

Finally Sakura was all packed. The baby was crying in frustration since it was tired. "I guess it's time to get ready to sleep," Sakura said.

"Well since I have two bathrooms in my room you can take the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left," he said.

"Okay," Sakura replied. "But you can't peek."

Sakura just realized that she was living with a boy.

_'What if she got raped?'_

As if reading her mind he said, "I would never want to look at you naked or touch you in any way."

He made this odd gesture like shrugging his shoulders and rolled his eyes and the way he did it was as if he told Sakura, 'Your pathetic and have no sex appeal at all. Why would I want to even look at you?'

Sakura scowled at him. '_I'll get you.'_

Suddenly she thought of something great. While Sasuke went to the closet she took the babies dirty diaper (weird, but technology these days) and ran to his bathroom and smeared it all over his shower handle and sink. She left quickly, and got back just in time to see Sasuke walk out of the closet. Sakura ran to the closet and grabbed her things. She went to her bathroom and locked the door. She giggled when she heard Sasuke yell, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Sakura quickly took a shower, and sadly she couldn't marvel at the beautiful bathroom. It was lovely with the black and white theme. She left the bathroom and made sure Sasuke was still in the bathroom. She slipped into bed with the baby in tow and tried to sleep quickly.

Sasuke stalked out of the bathroom muttering profanities saying how he had to clean up all that shi-, and how he was gonna kill Sakura. When he looked at the bed, Sakura was fast asleep with her arms around the baby. He never actually talked to Sakura or even looked at her before now.

'_She actually is quite pretty when she doesn't speak- whoa Sasuke. Don't get carried away.'_

He then just waltzed over to the sleeping Sakura and whispered, "Princess, be prepared for hell."

Sakura frowned in her sleep and he couldn't help but laugh. He laid on the other side of the baby and fell asleep.

Sakura woke up around 3:30ish starving. She staggered out of the bed and went to the kitchen (after getting lost for 20 minutes.) looking for food because she hadn't eaten dinner. When she looked in his fridge all she saw were tomato products. Tomato juice, tomato bread, and tomatoes. LOADS of fresh tomatoes.

_'Wow for a rich kid he sure has no food,' she thought._

Her face-à -_-;;

Sakura looked for the light switch. She wondered what his brother ate. When she looked through his cabinets all she found was ramen. She sighed, he's just like Naruto and thought she might as well eat this. Sakura was looking for a pot when she felt someone breathing on her neck.

"What are you doing?" said a husky voice belonging to none other than Sasuke.

This startled Sakura and she jumped. Sasuke had the baby in his arms since it started crying when it had no heat on the other side. Sakura actually looked; I mean LOOKED/OGLE at him. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. His body was gorgeous and his hair was sexily messy.

"Uh, j-just need some food?" she stammered.

He just went to the table and waited for her.

"Uh you can go back to sleep," she grumbled while she was making the ramen.

"Hn that makes sense you retard since this baby has heat sensors on both sides."

She scowled at the comment and just retorted, "Then sleep on top of it."

He looked at her like a moron. "The baby would die."

"NO, you chicken ass it's not real."

"Whatever, just hurry up. I'm hungry too," he said scratching the back of his head and yawned.

Sakura raised her brows and said, "Well go eat some of those lovely tomatoes you have in that fridge."

He mumbled something and said, "No."

Sakura sighed and decided not to argue since she was hungry and tired. They both ate and waited an hour so they wouldn't bloat. They then dragged themselves back to bed and slept in peace for the rest of the "morning".

**Meanwhile**

Hinata and Naruto's Day

Hinata was passed out most of the time while at Naruto's house. Naruto (being an idiot) tried to revive her, but when she came around she passed out again. When they went to sleep that night, Hinata woke up and saw Naruto hugging her and the baby. Then she passed out again and didn't wake up until morning.

Ino and Shikamaru's Day

Ino spent most of day nagging at Shika; telling him to be more like her precious Sasuke.

"What a drag. Women are so troublesome. Just go to sleep," Shikamaru told Ino sleepily.

Tenten and Neji's Day

"Take care of the kid," Neji commanded.

"HELL NO! YOU"RE GONNA HELP ME! Okay?" Tenten yelled/ said.

Neji looked at her in shock. He just rolled his eyes and didn't reply back.

The rest of the day he helped her, but when he slacked off he got hit in the head with one of the diapers. He thought, _'Ugh.'_ Tenten was actually pretty nice to Neji, though he didn't realize it.

Rock Lee, Gaara, and Chouji's Day

Basically Garra told them if they touched him they would die. Rock Lee and Chouji didn't want to get on Gaara's bad side, he kind of scared them.

When the baby started to cry Chouji tried to shove some chips down its throat, while Lee looked for the spoon. He found it and said, "Let power of youthfulness compel you!" and stuck it down the baby's mouth. Lee then dressed the baby in a "cute" green jumpsuit with orange bands on it (Guess who it resembles?).

"Oh how the power of youth runs through you!" Lee exclaimed, with anime tears falling down his cheeks.

Chouji just continued to eat and Gaara just stared with his large raccoon eyes. They ate steak that night and Gaara slept in his own bed while Chouji and Lee slept with the baby.

Shino and Kiba's day

Kiba and Shino just let the baby play with Kiba's dog, Akamaru, the whole day. They just changed it and fed it and went to sleep, barely talking to each other. (Kiba is kinda scared by Shino, because Shino likes to look for and collect bugs.)


	4. Good Morning Parents

A/N: Yes, I'll try & do a little more with the other couples (:~thank you for the reviews! Sorry for such a long wait~I have to study bc of freaking school, but now that it's over...;)

The next morning they were utterly exhausted. Sakura and Sasuke had gotten maybe two hours at best of sleep that night after their late night snack. Sasuke and Sakura both shared similar dark bags under their eyes in the morning. After Sakura put on a high waisted floral skirt with a simple white shirt, with her vans, she applied a little makeup, which was enough to cover her sleep deprived night, but also not too much to smudge if she rubbed at it (you know because she's tired xd). Sakura walked out to see Sasuke dressed in slim black jeans with a graphic tee and air force Nike's.

"You look like hell." Sakura stated haughtily as she grabbed for her bag and the baby.

Sasuke looked Sakura over and couldn't exactly say the same about her, because she looked stunning for someone who stayed up most of the night.

"I could put a little cover up and foundation, cover up those bags…" Sakura offered, trying to be nice.

"Hmph…I see your face is covered in a mask to cover all the ugliness. Hah! I knew it!" Sasuke retorted as he contemplated everything.

"Hey, for your information I'm barely wearing any…I just covered up the bags under my eyes!"

''Hmm…actually could..you know…cover mine..up?" Sasuke mumbled and added something that sounded like 'I have a reputation about looking good no matter what…'

Sakura smiled, she knew he would cave because he was all about his looks.

"I suppose I could try, but for someone like you it's easy to cover up the imperfections that are physical, but not easy to cover your egotistical, masochistic bigheadedness."

She took out her makeup bag and began working on fixing him up. He scowled at her the whole time, but was beginning to think she was right.

They arrived at school and walked off to their first period class. Everyone else by comparison looked like crap. Everyone had been awaken by screaming babies, crying "husbands", all except well Naruto and Hinata because Naruto slept in a way so the baby would never feel cold (pretty much on top of it), meanwhile everyone else wasn't used to having a doll in bed with them.

"Settle down students. So how was your first night with the babes? Not what it's all cracked to be, huh?" Kakashi laughed to see his students almost all looking like a complete utter disaster.

"Kakashi-sensei! We never asked to have any kids in the first place!"

"Yeah, they're too troublesome…"

"Shush…this project will teach you a valuable lesson." The air began to get that awkward tenseness to it…"Firstly not to have sex because you're most likely not emotionally, financially ready and you would have to worry about having a kid, but this is good practice for when you are older!"

Everybody showed a facial expression that could only be explained as 'we definitely did not ask for this, but you forced us into doing this because you're our teacher and if we don't do the project we will fail.'

"Hey forehead! How are you and my Uchiha god doing? Not trying to make any unnecessary moves on him are you?" Ino yelled across the aisle to Sakura.

Sakura smirked at her old bestie,"It's not like I tried to rape him or anything, Pig. I'm not you!"

Everyone around them giggled, knowing it was sort of true.


End file.
